Vanilla Ice Cream
by ObsidianTresses
Summary: LEMON COMPLETE! Vanilla ice cream is a delightful sin some of us like to take part in. Will the two lovers give into the temptation?


Vanilla Ice Cream 

Cherry colored lips closed around the tip of the shaft. She sucked hard, trying to draw out the sweet, tasty nectar. As soon as she felt the mass of stickiness in her mouth, she swallowed it, striving to gobble up as much of the liquid as she could before it spilled. White cream leisurely dribbled out of the slit between her lips. Intent eyes watched as the woman's pink tongue sensuously licked the plush pillows, effectively cleaning off the sinful substance.

Oh, what the demon could do with her. The way the raven-haired beauty moved was enough to drive him crazy! He was already imagining the numerous positions they could experiment with. He was envisioning the situations where she could wrap her soft, tentative mouth around his cock and suck him off until he could come no more. Yes, tonight, there would definitely be no sleep.

Amber eyes observed as young woman's tongue crept out of its cave to lick up the milky essence from the side of the hardness before retracting back into its home. Sesshoumaru felt his lower region twitch in anticipation. He looked downward to see the massive tent that his painful erection was causing. If he didn't stop her from finishing that ice cream, he would never make it back to their home. He needed to contain himself in such a public restaurant.

"Kagome, stop eating your vanilla ice cream," he said sternly.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, drawing her tongue up the side of the cone in a seductive fashion. She replied in a sly manner, "You promised me that if I won a round of foosball you would buy me some ice cream, Sesshoumaru."

He watched her crystal eyes sparkle with amusement. She obviously knew what she was doing to him. "As you can see, I have purchased the ice cream, and you have eaten the majority of it. This Sesshoumaru thinks you have had your fill."

Kagome's eyes narrowed playfully and she imitated her lover, "Well, this Kagome thinks not. So, you better deal with it!"

Sesshoumaru's own suns narrowed in slight annoyance. Didn't she realize that getting her away from this place was for the greater good? Apparently not. Was she just asking for him to fuck her senseless in the middle of this room crowded with children? Yeah, it seemed like it. If she continued to eat the ice cream, he was sure that he would pounce on her.

Suddenly, a wicked thought popped into Sesshoumaru's mind. His hand reached under the table and grasped her delicate one. He affectionately gave it a squeeze before guiding it towards his pants. Sesshoumaru's clawed hand opened hers, and he placed her palm on the growing bulge. He smirked as he heard her gasp. With great cockiness, he leaned over the table, whispering huskily, "If I deal with it now, many innocent children will be exposed to our love-making. I am certain you do not desire that kind of publicity."

Kagome's cheeks burned pink from the thought of so many young people witnessing them both reach rapture. Erotic sex scenes played in her head like pornography, and she began to feel herself becoming aroused. The only problem was, the miko really wanted to finish her ice cream here because she didn't feel like bringing it around with her, but she didn't want the children to gawk at a super horny taiyoukai. Either way, she knew she was going to get fucked. So, the big question was, eat the sweet dessert and get screwed right here and now, or forget the ice cream and have some crazy sex at home?

Kagome pursed her lips and sighed. There was no option. She would have to get rid of her victory present or the tabloids would become rumor happy. She could see it now, "Sex-Crazed Couple Blinds a Mass of Children."

She placed the half eaten cone on a napkin and smiled at her fiancée. "Just to let you know, you owe me." To give more emphasis, she took hold of his member and gave it a firm squeeze, and her feminine ego swelled when he groaned in satisfaction.

Lust burned in his eyes and he raised her hand to his mouth, licking off the remainder of the vanilla. Desire laced his velvety voice and caressed her skin, "Don't fret, Kagome. You will receive your just desserts."

Impatient, Sesshoumaru used his demonic speed to scoop her up into his arms and flit back towards their home. Along the way, the seductress suckled lightly at his pulse and he battled the temptation to find a secluded area in the forest and ram into her with smoldering passion. He knew she was just as anxious to return as he was, but the miko had no idea he had a surprise for her.

In a matter of moments, the couple arrived in one of the rooms of their large home. Sesshoumaru gently tossed Kagome on the bed, and felt his icy heart swell as she giggled playfully. She propped herself up on her elbows, knowing the sexy demon would undress for her. Silver hair swayed as the daiyoukai slowly stripped before his mate-to-be, loving it as her lapis lazuli eyes roamed hungrily over his exposed flesh. His slightly flaccid cock grew larger and heavier under Kagome's greedy gaze, and he freed it from its confines, ripping off his last article of clothing.

Like the predator he was born to be, Sesshoumaru crawled onto the bed. He used his dog-length tongue to leisurely run over Kagome's bare legs, smelling her arousal growing thicker in the air. He continued to lick up over her shorts and her tank topped torso, reveling in her sighs of pleasure. The tongue went along its path up to the uncovered area of her chest and up her neck. The western lord nibbled the muscle where her shoulder and neck met, liking the way she squirmed beneath his lean frame. His mouth kissed lovingly around the line of her jaw before placing his lips on the corners of her mouth, never giving her the satisfaction of kissing him back.

Frustrated at his evasive tactics, Kagome threaded her hands through his silky mane and pulled him down into a searing kiss. She loved the feeling as their tongues danced and explored the depths of each other's mouths. Before long, Kagome pulled back for air, hurriedly pulling off her own clothes before Sesshoumaru would tear them off of her.

Feeling brazen, Kagome licked the side of his maroon-striped cheek, her pink appendage trailing to his lips. The miko mischievously bit his bottom lip and slightly pulled her head back. She ran her tongue over the piece of flesh between her teeth and let go with an audible pop. She peered into his golden gaze and saw the love and burning desire. She also saw the many promised pleasures and something indescribable.

Deciding she had spent enough time thinking on the matter, Kagome gave into the need to ease the heat eating away in her abdomen. The woman shifted, trying to grab hold of Sesshoumaru's way-above-average sized dick. She felt his chest rumble with a growl as he stopped her hand from reaching its destination.

"Mmm, wait a moment, my Kagome. I must retrieve something," he informed her before disappearing from the room.

The miko suddenly felt cold and empty without his hot body weight above her. However, Kagome's curiosity was suddenly peaked. What could her demon possibly be up to?

As quickly as he left, Sesshoumaru appeared in the doorway, holding some small, square box in his hands. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Why would he have that currently in his possession?

"Sesshoumaru, why would you be holding-Ohh," she said with awareness. The raven-haired woman grinned wickedly. This would be fun.

There, inside the container, was Kagome's absolute favorite dessert, vanilla ice cream.

The taiyoukai's normally stoic face smirked with great male pride. Yes, she never knew of this kind of sexual possibility. He sauntered over to her and placed the ice cream beside her luscious, naked body. Kagome removed the lid of the tub, and dipped her French-manicured finger into the sugariness, scooping up a small amount of ice cream. Once more, their eyes locked, and Kagome's finger journeyed to her sweet cavern. She sucked her finger clean of the liquid and slid it out of her reddish lips.

The pads of her fingers doused themselves in the soft cream, and she placed them on his chiseled chest and she eased herself off the bed. Her fingers trekked around his entire body, and Sesshoumaru groaned from the sensations. He felt the blood rushing to his member, and his loins became heavy with need. Kagome's alluring motions left thin, white trails across his pectorals and abs, eventually leading to a small thatch of dark, silver curls below his waist. The western lord's breaths became labored with anticipation.

Kagome crouched over and began to devour the substance that drenched her demon's body. She licked, nipped, and sucked the planes of his chest as her ice cream coated hands softly stroked his hard dick. Kagome's mouth traveled to his nipple and she gently tugged at it with her teeth before using her tongue to swirl around, collecting the vanilla liquid. She licked his upper body clean, not wanting to waste such a special treat. The miko's ministrations ventured lower and lower and her stroking became firmer.

Having lapped up all the ice cream on Sesshoumaru's torso, Kagome finally lowered herself to her kneel and she settled her eyes on the massive erection pointing upward. Sesshoumaru watched as she used her talented tongue to swirl around the head of his cock, mixing his pre cum with the vanilla. The silkiness of the appendage traveled to the underside of his penis, trailing lightly, teasing him. The little vixen's warm wetness tongued his stiffness, and he felt his head roll backwards in ecstasy.

Not being able to take anymore of her teasing, Sesshoumaru growled out, "Take me into you mouth, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru saw her smile to herself. He felt her hands move to his buttocks and grasp them for leverage. Kagome chewed on the tip before enveloping the head with her smoldering cavern. The miko started out slow, sucking lightly. The siren toyed with him, using her hand to gently knead his sac and her head bobbed up and down simultaneously. Feeling him draw near, Kagome's nails dug into his muscled ass and she sucked hard as she moved her soft lips over the length his shaft, coating it with her saliva and enveloping him completely. Unconsciously, the demon intertwined his claws in her thick, midnight locks and bucked hard and fast into her mouth. Animalistic grunts and growls filled the room as she pleasured him.

Kagome felt his body suddenly stiffen, and she prepared herself for his explosion. Sesshoumaru snarled loudly, the hot liquid of his semen shot into the back of her throat. The saltiness of his seed blended with the vanilla ice cream still lingering in her mouth, causing the concoction to be bittersweet. She gulped all of it down like a starved animal and loved it as his head tossed backward like a god experiencing an orgasm. Kagome licked her lips, cleaning off the remainder of the taiyoukai's essence.

She giggled at his satisfied, yet intense gaze. The miko stood, making sure to rub every curve of her body against his heated flesh. Delicate hands grabbed the silky mane, pulling the owner's mouth down for another passionate kiss. She felt her legs melt into goo beneath her, the love in his movements making her weak. Kagome squeaked in surprise when strong, sculpted arms lifted her from the ground and laid her on the mattress once more.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss, wanting to ensure his sex kitten was getting oxygen. Claws dug up a small portion of the ice cream, and he mischievously lowered his fingers to her full, soft breasts. He adored it as she shivered, the iciness of the ice cream instantly cooling her sweat-beaded skin. The demon's hands squeezed her sumptuous melons, paying homage to both caramel peaks. Sesshoumaru lavished them with his tongue, feasting on the delectable desserts. His vision was filled with her writhing beneath his searching caress, and her hushed mewling made his cock become hard once again.

Yearning to taste her, the demon moved southward towards her candy. Sesshoumaru's hands spread her legs wide, and he appreciatively drank in the sight of her glistening core. Craving her intoxicating nectar with the vanilla, Sesshoumaru gathered a diminutive amount of ice cream, lightly running it over her vertical lips and nub. Wanting to see the look on her face as he licked her clean, he pulled her arms and said to her, "Sit up, Kagome. You will watch me as I eat you out."

An innocent tinge of pink colored her cheeks at his crude language. After all their intimate times together, she could still blush. Kagome raised herself to sitting position, and cerulean eyes stared through the valley between her boobs doing as he commanded. Her heart skipped a beat as a sexy smirk spread across her lover's face, knowing that he would make her scream. Her breath hitched when his appendage swept over her lips. Kagome threw her head back and moaned loudly when he sucked her clit between his fangs and bit it before sucking on it again. It was like her button was his lollipop.

Sesshoumaru's long, gifted fingers stroked her folds, spreading the natural lubrication as it flowed freely. Her walls stretched as two fingers impaled her opening and slowly pumped in and out of her. The demon sucked harder, drawing out more of her fluids. Kagome's moans became louder, and she began to thrash about, fisting her fingers in the sheets below her as the feelings of near completion overwhelmed her. His palms traveled across her flat stomach, before settling on her hips to keep her steady and still. Her vaginal walls stretched once more as he added a third finger, and the three moved even faster driving her closer and closer to heaven.

Kagome's breathing sped up, and a coil in her lower belly tightened dramatically. Hands entwined themselves in silver, and searing heat trembled around intruding fingers. Liquid-sweet substance drenched his hand, and a loud moan deafened his ears. He greedily lapped up her juices, ensuring not a single drop of vanilla or her love-juice was wasted.

After their round of foreplay, the lovers were ready for the fun part. Sesshoumaru quickly climbed her body, feeling the hotness and slickness of her skin. He cherished the way her chest heaved from her recent high, knowing he was the one and the only person who could make her reach such a euphoric state.

Their eyes connected, and Sesshoumaru eased himself into her body. Her blue depths closed and her back arched as he penetrated her searing heat. Kagome groaned and quivered as her walls stretched wider to accommodate his lengthy, thick girth. She could tell he was resisting the urge to ram into her and fuck her hard and fast. The miko deeply appreciated the fact that he handled her delicately, even though she was far from a virgin. Finally, he was fully seated within her, and the miko never felt so complete or whole in her life.

The taiyoukai's maroon-striped hips began to thrust powerfully, but slowly into her. The force of it all made the miko's body jerk. Her long, smooth legs wrapped around Sesshoumaru's lean waist, angling him deeper into her. She rocked with him as his movements became more intense and vigorous. Their labored breathing and moans and groans caused by Kagome's tightness harmonized beautifully in the dark. His movements steadily became faster and more frenzied as the sounds of his balls slapping her ass and their pleasure grew in volume.

Kagome's dull, human nails clutched the skin of his back and biceps, relentlessly searching for something, anything to push her over the edge and give her the free-falling feeling. Sesshoumaru's silver locks tickled her bouncing breasts, and the miko gave into the temptation to bury her fingers in his hair and battle his tongue. Kagome ran her tongue over the fangs she had come to love as the gnawing in her stomach made it hard for her to breathe. She ripped her mouth away from his as her climax tore through her body and her cries of absolute bliss bathed him. The feeling of her sheath constricting around his cock became too much for even the daiyoukai to bear. An animal-like growl tore from his throat as his own vanilla cream coated her womb. Together, they rode the waves of ecstasy.

Having spent himself with their most powerful joining yet, Sesshoumaru collapsed beside the woman, legs tangled and fingers interlocked. The smell of their sex permeated throughout the room, and the sound of Kagome's heavy breathing caressed his sensitive ears. She was absolutely stunning with her chest heaving and her inky black hair tousled from their fiery passion.

Right then, Kagome looked at him with half-lidded eyes and beamed. "I will never get tired of this," she said breathlessly. Her hand reached for the markings on his face, and her fingertips stroked each of them affectionately, the adoration and purity shining clearly in her water-like eyes.

Kagome half turned behind her to lightly coat the pad of her index finger with the melting vanilla ice cream. The woman turned back to her taiyoukai, and tenderly ran the finger over his velvety lips. Her eyes twinkled playfully as she licked her digit clean and leaned in for another lip-lock. Her pink tongue traveled over his lips before entering his mouth. Sesshoumaru broke away from her and lovingly pressed his lips to the top of her hand while focusing on her blue gems.

"You know, you are a genius, Sesshoumaru, using ice cream in sex. I honestly would have never thought of that," Kagome complimented him.

Sesshoumaru replied in a haughty manner, "Of course this Sesshoumaru is a genius. But you were the inspiration behind my idea."

"Ohh," she said naively, "and how, pray tell, did I inspire you?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her, knowing that she was just acting. "You were able to make the simple, innocent act of eating ice cream sinful. You were tempting me."

"I was tempting you, was I? I guess I was being naughty," she said with a yawn.

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her and stroked her hair. "Yes, now go to sleep. You will need your rest, for we are supposed to find a caterer tomorrow."

"Yes," she yawned again, "and I'll make sure they serve vanilla ice cream at our wedding." Kagome laid a soft kiss on his chest, and they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **Reviews and ratings might give my hentai mind more ideas. Please, make my hentai mind happy. **

I will call this my 1st official lemon. I would really like to hear your thoughts on it.

I got this idea from my friend who loves to eat drumsticks or those bars of ice cream. She often gets the vanilla part on her face, and I just love to tease her about it. heehee.

XOXO

Obsidian


End file.
